grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille Cassidy
Appearance Lucille is a rather pale skinned young woman with a large mop of pink hair. Often she keeps it tied behind her head in a pony tail, which naturally develops curls over time. Her eyes are dark blue, and are usually partiall covered by her bangs. Her smile is usually cheery and happy. Her body is slender but there is some muscle to it. She often chooses to wear longer skirts and shirts with long sleeves, though her outfit she is required to wear at work is a traiditional maid outfit. Luc1.jpg Luc2.png Kanon_pink.png Personality Lucille is good-natured and cheerful, desiring confidence in her actions. At heart she is perhaps childish, she doesn't like grasping the true severity of things, and would like to seek the positives. Despite this, she tends to freak out a little more than normal, but is able to calm herself down and think rationally after a small time. She always seeks to find the good in people, and would never desire to hurt anyone for no reason. She holds deep regrets for past actions regarding hurting friends, and has decided to stop focusing so much on her emotions. The exception is love, which she feels quite strongly. She holds a deep desire to be loved, due to a lingering attachment disorder which has lowered her own self-confidence. She seeks to regain that confidence and become more independent. This will come through her desire to regain her full mental state. she knows that she is recovering, albeit slowly, and feels that with each gain she makes in her confidence, likewise she has linked confidence and personal and mental strength. She values personal strength, linking her own physical strength to strength of mind. Additionally, she refuses to accept certain things. The accident which cost her her limbs (now back) and her mind was one of these things, and upon finally reconciling with it she was able to gain some sensibility back. She enjoys cooking, having worked as a maid she finds it enjoyable to do something that other people can tangibly enjoy. It brings her happiness to see others happy, and vice versa. She has certain things that she hates, such as disrespecting human life, cannibalism, torture, unnecessary violence. She also dislikes disappointing people, and will often beat herself up when she believes she has messed up. She realizes that if she can become more confident, she can make less mistakes and stop beating herself up over it. She realizes that abandoning friends is something she hates. After watching people hurt themselves when she couldn't stop them, she knows she can't change anyone but herself. All she feels she can do is make amends with people she has wronged. She still desires adventure, but there is more too it now. She has come to understand that she has to value things other than Souji. Her mind is constantly full of regret for what she's done. She's hurt people and caused pain unnecessarily, disappointed people she likes. She wants to live so that she can make amends. Biography Lucille was born to a family of restaurant owners, and they worked hard to earn a small living on a series of cafes. She held a normal childhood in which she was raised in an environment of community and family. Lucille was being bred to run a cafe like her parents, but on the journey to a new island, the ship was wrecked and lucille was badly injured, she would not have recovered had there been a man on board who was able to turn her into the cyborg she was, and save her life. She looked at this as a blessing, and did not shun her new lifestyle. However, during her rehabilitation the man who made who into a cyborg, Dr. Marko, told her tales of his grand adventures on the sea. She became enthralled, and developed a personal goal to travel the world and see the same things Marko had. After a few more weeks passed, she was finally able to work again, as long as she had enough Brawndo to fuel herself. She didnt mind though, and in fact began a waitress/cook position at one of the maid cafes her parents owned, and was never happier. However, she still dreamed of seeing the world from the view of a ship, to adventure with pirates.... a dream which never truly materialized. joining forces with bounty hunters instead, she was eventually recruited by Visceral in Bellestown. after winning the pageant there, and surviving the attack, she rescued a member of theirs, Souji, while her personality was still rather divided. Thus she joined them on their adventures. Her next major development came when they landed on the island of logutown. Not only had she fallen in love with Souji, she has also stopped hiding the accident from herself, and with therapy from their crewmate Silver, was able to reconcile with her other self. This started a long road to her recovery. She still acted irrationally, allowing her love to take control, and when Souji went missing she attacked friend and foe alike until she truly found he was missing. She feels deep regret for not being able to control herself, and realized that something Dr. Marko had once told her was true, that she relied on others for comfort and lacked the ability to do so herself. She had become obsessed. Additionally, she was also given the gift of her real limbs regrown. albeit, there was a small side effect of her turning into a bloodthirsty lizard. She made several promises that would help influence her behavior, to not attack her friends, or to be so reckless, to not let her emotions control her. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Martial Artist: General Trait Access: As a combat profession, Martial Artist has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These include: Rokushiki Master. Those who have a martial profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession. Additionally, they will be allowed to make physical techniques corresponding to their profession above rank 14. Improved form (1): '''Requires 150 Stat Points. Through intense practice, the character has perfected their stance to a much greater degree. When calculating the amount of points needed to be moved around, the debuff portion of the technique is cut in half, while the buff portion remains at the same amount. '''Maintained Mindset (1): Requires 150 Stat Points earned. By learning how to use your stance, but with minimal drain, you’ve learned how to stay in your powered up state for quite some time. The duration of any stance you create above rank 30 is now doubled. Secondary Profession: Chef: '''General Trait Access: As a support profession, Chefs may have access to certain General Traits, as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Signature Technique, Technically Adept, and Technical Mastery. Those who have a support profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession which do not require the primary benefit in order to work. '''Training of the kitchen (1): After spending so long in front of the open fires in the kitchen, the character gains immunity to heat-based attacks similar to having an iron body. Any heat-based attack that wouldn’t damage iron won’t harm them. In-training x 1 General TraitsCategory:Bounty Hunter Oarsaurus Strength (3): '''Strength increased by 45% '''Fate of the Strong x7 (7): '''By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. '''Technically Adept (1): '''Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. '''Technical Mastery(1): '''Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5 '''Capture their Hearts: Once per mini arc, Lucy can user her charms to enamour a crowd of male NPCs to become heavily distracted by her, for 3 turns. Of course, if there's any females nearby, she may attract their wrath as well for stealing their men, causing her to now be trapped fighting a group of angry housewives for 3 turns, before she can escape them. Techniques * Iron Chef: Kubi ketè (10): '''Lucille aims a kick towards an opponent’s neck, often using a lower vantage point and sending her leg up high. This kick has the potential to disable a foe by rendering them unable to breathe for a time as well as causing other neck injuries. '''STR / Melee * Kubi Edge (17):'''This move focuses all the power of a downward spike into the heel of one's foot. By jumping above the target, the user can slam the heel of their foot into a target, using gravity and force to slam them into the ground as well as inflict damage to the target. '''STR / from kubi kete / Melee ** Acier Hache (30): '''The user preforms a powerful axe kick, bringing their heel down sharply onto a target. This kick is incredibly focused, and can break steel if used with the intention to do so. '''Str/ from kubi edge / Melee * Kubi Helix(25): '''The user of this technique jumps into the air using leg strength, and aims a kick downward, rotating their body as to create a drill like motion in their kick. aiming the full force of their foot at the target, they aim to slam the target into the ground with the rotational energy '''STR / from kubi edge / Melee * Rôtissoire Talon (10): '''A typical roundhouse kick, Lucy spins her body while delivering a powerful kick to the opponent, often aimed high. '''STR / Melee * Rôtissoire Ultime (20): '''Lucy quickly maneuvers into a handstand, spinning around on her hands and leaving her legs way out to each side, becoming a spinning kick that targets all opponents around her. '''STR / from rotissoire talon / Melee * Enfer Cours (40): Lucy stands firmly on one leg and spins rapidly on it, the friction of her leg spinning rapidly against the ground creates a massive amount of heat, which she is able to withstand. This supercharges her leg with a coating of intense heat and flames, making her stronger, as well as applying heat to all of her kicks with that leg. (+20 str/ -10 sta). STR/STA ** Valykrie Drive (70): Lucy channels the heat from Enfer Cours through her whole body, most importantly her other leg, and causes her whole body to move faster as a result. Her skin darkens slightly, and both of her lower legs take on the distinct orange glow of intense heat. Thus her attacks using her legs cause burning as an effect. Her hair also turns a shade of red as her entire body is working overtime. (+35 Agi, -18 Sta) AGI/STA * Kubi Launcer (20): '''Dropping low Lucy aims a much more powerful kick towards the solar plexis, or core, of a target, putting all of her strength into a strong upward kick which sends the target flying into the air, as well as potentially knocking the air out of them. '''STR / from kubi kete / Melee * Kubi Vent (55): 'By preforming a series of incredibly rapid spins within a few moments, Lucy generates an enormous amount of rotational energy, which she transfers when she completes her kick. Her kick releases not only the force from her strength, by an intense wind shaped like a cylinder, much like a tornado, it can force the target to go spinning backwards. Those without much stamina may be sent flying backwards. '''STR / from rotissoire talon / Mid ' * '''Kubi Cortale Coup (35): '''Lucy sends a kick towards her opponents side at a blistering speed, but, just before impact, she controls its direction and sends it up towards their head at the same speed. This attack is designed to subvert most guards, going around traditional defensive covering. '''AGI / from: Kubi Launcer / Melee ** Battement Danse (50): Lucy aims several incredibly fast kicks at an opponent in quick succession, mixing in feints as well are real strikes to confuse the target as to where the next blow is really coming from. The kicks are designed to be difficult to follow, but not impossible to track. Due to the incredibly rapid nature of this attack, it is difficult to aim, and thus the blows are aimed all over the body. The intention is to launch a series of blows that are difficult to defend against. STR''' / Melee''' * Incendier Pégase (60): A technique for flight in which the user leaps through the air in long strides, using immense force to stay airborne. Their steps leaving behind long trails of fire as they gain altitude. Self / N/A Items and Beli Total Beli: 82,258 Category:NPC Category:Bounty Hunter